


A New Connection

by still_lycoris



Category: X-Men: Apocalypse (2016) - Fandom
Genre: Developing Friendships, Doubt, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9182002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_lycoris/pseuds/still_lycoris
Summary: It's Kurt's first proper night at the mansion and he can't sleep. Neither can Storm.





	

Kurt had never slept anywhere so amazing before.

The circus beds had been perfectly serviceable but they had not been amazingly comfortable like this. And then, they had been sheltering wherever they could while they prepared the school again and those had been fine too but not like this. Not with such soft sheets and mattresses that felt all light and fluffy.

Kurt wasn’t quite sure that he liked it.

Which was foolish. It was more luxury than he could ever have dreamed of, he should have been happy and thrilled and sleeping well and yet ... he was lying there, looking at the ceiling, feeling uncomfortable. Feeling confused. And when he closed his eyes, he found himself dwelling on being stolen from the circus, on the dead men he had seen in the military base, on the pain as he had tried to pull so many people away from death. It was ... unpleasant.

Slowly, he got out of bed and padded out of the room into the corridor beyond, wandering. Around him, lots of people would be sleeping, peaceful, happy. Kurt felt silly that he wasn’t amongst them.

He turned a few corners and jumped when he saw someone standing at one of the big windows. She jumped too, bringing her hands up and Kurt felt the air turn cold around him. Automatically, he teleported to the other side of the corridor.

“It is just me!”

Storm dropped her hands, her expression apologetic.

“Force of habit,” she said and Kurt felt a jolt of sympathy. Storm had told them a little of her life on the streets of Cairo. It had sounded terrible. No wonder she was afraid.

“No harm done,” he said, smiling at her, hoping she wasn’t the type of person who would recoil from his sharp teeth. She didn’t. In fact, she smiled back, a stiff sort of a smile but a smile.

“What are you doing awake?” Storm asked.

“I ... I cannot sleep,” he admitted. 

“Me neither.”

She sounded sad and after a moment, Kurt moved over to her, looking out of her window at the grounds below. They were lit beautifully by a full moon, silvery and pretty. 

“I have never been in a place like this before,” Storm said. “It is so ... _quiet_. In Cairo, there was always sound.”

“I am used to the quiet,” Kurt said. “We often camped in fairly quiet places with the circus. But it is ... it is very _big_ here.”

He looked at her nervously, half-expecting her to laugh. Instead, she was looking at him with a look of relief on her face, apparently glad that he understood. 

“It is big,” she said. “And the room is ... big too. Lovely but big.”

Kurt nodded his head.

“I ... I keep finding it difficult to sleep,” he admitted. “The bed is so nice and I ... I cannot seem to get comfortable. I know it is silly but ... ”

“But you are not used to this life,” Storm said quietly. “And neither am I.”

Kurt looked at her, suddenly worried. It had to be worse for her than him. Shyly, he reached out and put one of his clumsy hands on her shoulder. She blinked at him and Kurt offered her another smile.

“I think you will get used to it, ya?” he said. “Because it is ... you are a strong person and ... and they are happy to have you here.”

He felt silly. Jean would have said it better. She would probably have said everything better. But Storm was still smiling and her smile was bigger now, as though she ...believed him.

“You are a good person, Kurt Wagner,” she said.

Kurt shrugged, knowing that he was blushing but hoping that she couldn’t see that on his dark blue skin. Storm was still smiling at him so he smiled back.

“Sometimes when I could not sleep before, I would teleport myself somewhere nearby and take a walk,” he said. “Would you like to come with me?”

Storm put her hand gently in his.

“Yes,” she said. “I would like that very much.”

Kurt beamed at her. Yes, this would be all right. This would all be all right.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 12dayschristmas 2016


End file.
